The present invention relates to a temperature adjustment module removably disposed within an automated data storage and retrival system, an automated data storage and retrieval system which includes one or more removable temperature adjustment modules, a method to adjust the temperature within an automated data storage and retrieval system, and a method to monitor the performance of a temperature adjustment module removably disposed within an automated data storage and retrieval system.
Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraies include a large number of storage slots on which are stored portable data storage media. The typical portable data storage media is a tape cartridge, an optical cartridge, a disk cartridge, and the like. One (or more) accessor typically accesses the data storage media from the storage slots and delivers the accessed media to a data storage drive for reading and/or writing data on the accessed media. Suitable electronics both operate the accessor and operate the data storage drives to transmit and/or receive data from an attached on-line host computer system.
In a conventional automated media storage library, the storage slots are arranged in a planar orthogonal arrangement forming a xe2x80x9cwallxe2x80x9d of storage slots for holding data storage media. The plane may be a flat plane, or may be a cylindrical plane. To double the storage capacity, two xe2x80x9cwallsxe2x80x9d of storage slots may be provided on either side of the accessor.
A number of different companies manufacture automated media storage libraries today, each model displaying various different features. One example is the IBM 3494 Media Storage Library. Some of the automated media storage libraries have dual or multiple accessors to provide a level of redundancy.
The individual components forming such an automated data storage and retrieval system generated heat when in operation. In order to prevent one or more of those components failing because of excess operating temperatures, temperature adjustment equipment and methods are conventionally used. Such temperature adjustment equipment generally includes one or more fan units. Optionally, such temperature adjustment equipment may also include a system to circulate a cooling liquid to one or more heat exchanger units disposed within the automated data storage and retrieval system.
Conventional cooling apparatuses for cooling electronic systems circulate a cooling liquid in a liquid-cooled electronic system as a computer to cool the load. However, in these prior-art systems, the cooling apparatus cannot be serviced when the electronic system, such as an automated data storage and retrieval system, is in operation.
Recently, there is a strong demand for an around-the-clock operational capability for such automated data storage and retrieval systems. This results in a need for a portable and removable temperature adjustment module, and a method to evaluate the performance of such a module while that module is in operation, and if need, a method to remove and replace a malfunctioning module. Applicants"" temperature adjustment module, and method to use same, allows such around-the-clock operation of Applicants"" automated data storage and retrieval system.
Applicants"" invention includes a temperature adjustment module removably disposed in Applicants"" automated data storage and retrieval system. Applicants"" temperature adjustment module includes a frame, one or more fan units disposed within that frame, at least one attachment device disposed on the frame, and at least one electrical connector disposed on the frame which can be releasably connected to a power connection device. In certain embodiments the connector disposed on the frame comprises an electrical/data connector which can be releaseably connected to a power connection/data connection device.
In certain embodiments, Applicants"" temperature adjustment module further includes a heat exchanger disposed within an enclosure connected to said frame. In certain embodiments, Applicants"" temperature adjustment module further includes a separate data interface disposed on the frame.
Applicants"" invention further includes an automated data storage and retrieval system for storing and accessing a plurality of portable data storage media stored in a plurality of storage slots. Applicants"" automated data storage and retrieval system includes one or more temperature adjustment module receiving slots, one more of Applicants"" temperature adjustment modules removably disposed in those one more of those power supply module receiving slots, one or more power connection devices, and one or more accessors for accessing, transporting, and storing Applicants"" temperature adjustment modules. Each of these accessors each includes at least one gripper mechanism for releaseably attaching Applicants"" temperature adjustment module to the accessor. In certain embodiments, Applicants"" accessors include a information receiving device and a memory buffer.
Applicants"" invention includes a method to store, transport, and operate Applicants"" temperature adjustment modules. Applicants"" method includes steps to removably dispose a temperature adjustment module in one or more of the available temperature adjustment module receiving slots, supply power to that temperature adjustment module, and operate that temperature adjustment module. Applicants"" automated data storage and retrieval system includes a computer useable medium having computer readable program code disposed in Applicants"" automated data storage and retrieval system to implement Applicants"" method to store, transport, and operate Applicants"" temperature adjustment module.
Applicants"" invention further includes a method to monitor the performance of one of Applicants"" temperature adjustment modules removably disposed within Applicants"" automated data storage and retrieval system, and if necessary, to remove and replace a malfunctioning module. Applicants"" automated data storage and retrieval system includes a computer useable medium having computer readable program code disposed in Applicants"" to implement Applicants"" method to monitor performance.